


They Don't Know Us

by musicandmysteries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, It's completely fluff guys, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicandmysteries/pseuds/musicandmysteries
Summary: Tabloids spin a nasty rumor about Yuri and Viktor. Yuri gets upset, but fortunately Viktor knows how to comfort him.





	They Don't Know Us

It was a Friday evening they both had off, and Yuri and Viktor agreed upon some much needed quality time together. Viktor sat on the couch while Yuri was sprawled out and had his head in Viktor’s lap. Viktor played with Yuri’s hair as they watched the news. Everything seem perfect until their ears perked up at a very tabloidy segment that seemed to be about them. 

 

“Is Yuri Plisetsky cheating on Viktor Nikiforov? Stay tuned to find out more!” The overly dramatic newscaster enticed. Viktor and Yuri shared a bewildered look and then looked back at the TV, mouths agape. 

 

“No way in hell!” Yuri spat, supposedly at the newscaster. Viktor simply chuckled, grabbed the remote, and looked for another channel to watch. 

 

“You're laughing?” Yuri asked, completely dumbfounded and clearly shaken up by the news segment.

 

“It’s just amusing how worked up you get about rumors. Surely you know it's not true, so why worry about it?” Viktor explained, smiling affectionately at the concerned Yuri. Yuri frowned, huffed, and settled deeper into Viktor’s thighs as they decided on a movie instead. 

 

When the movie was over, the pair dragged to bed. Yuri brushed his teeth lazily, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Immediately after shuffling into the bedroom, Yuri slipped under the covers, snuggled close to Viktor, and fell asleep without another thought about the gossip story. 

 

The next morning, Yuri was awakened by Viktor’s stirring. 

 

“Mmm...good morning,” Yuri yawned. 

 

“Morning,” Viktor smiled, stretching the sleep out. 

 

The pair went about their usual morning routine and eventually decided they needed to make a trip to the grocery store. They walked up and down the aisles, finding milk, eggs, fruit, and other things they needed. When they made their way back to the front, Yuri couldn’t help but notice his face plastered all over a tabloid magazine. Naturally, he looked closer.

 

“It’s in the magazines too?!” Yuri screeched in disbelief. Viktor looked closer and sighed when he realized what had set Yuri off. Right on the cover of the magazine was an accusation that Yuri was cheating, clearly a similar story to what they had heard the night before. 

 

As calmly as can be, Viktor paid for their groceries and ushered Yuri out to their car. Yuri was fuming the whole way home, muttered insults occasionally interrupted by louder, angrier comments. 

 

“What proof do they even have? What jerk decided to tell this story?” Yuri ranted, not even taking a breath as they put their groceries away. 

 

“Yura,” Viktor finally spoke up softly. “I know you aren't cheating. I can see why it makes you upset, but the story is completely fabricated.” Yuri pouted and tried to comprehend what Viktor was saying. “Let's make space in the living room and dance.” 

 

Yuri shot Viktor a look of bewilderment, but obliged, helping Viktor move aside a couple chairs and the coffee table. When they were done, Viktor looked at Yuri, eyes full of adoration, and pulled Yuri in close. Yuri huffed in protest, but was quickly caught up in their swaying. 

 

“There's no music,” Yuri noted, not lifting his head from Viktor’s chest as they continued to sway. 

 

“You make it sound like we need music,” Viktor replied teasingly. The corners of Yuri’s mouth turned up in a smile, and Yuri pressed closer to Viktor’s frame. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Viktor’s chest rose and fell rhythmically, and Yuri could hear his heartbeat. The outside world completely melted away, and all Yuri focused on was the warm, safe, comforted feeling he had as he swayed in Viktor’s arms. After several minutes, they stopped swaying. Yuri looked up at Viktor in a sleepy daze. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Viktor asked. Yuri nodded; he honestly felt a million times better than he had just ten minutes earlier. 

 

“Can we pick up where we left off last night?” Yuri suggested. Viktor agreed, and they took their usual positions on the couch, picking a movie right away rather than watching the news. The outside world didn’t know them, and they didn’t have to, Yuri realized. Everything that mattered was under this roof and between the two of them. 


End file.
